Cronicas sobre Elizabeth
by Yaiiiina
Summary: Riza es una militar, pero sobre eso, una mujer. Serie de drabes acerca de la vida de Elizabeth Hawkeye, fuera de la indole militar. cap3 -mmm….Esto es sublime… Mmm…. Nunca pensé que esto fuera tan glorioso… -No te apenes, es algo natural, es más…
1. Floristeria

**Aka ando de nuevo con los fics, esta ves, solo hablare de Riza.... la razon, no lo se, es un personaje que realmente admiro y que me gustaria encontrar alguna ves a una persona asi, decirle que no esta sola, etc... creo que ya me proyecte demasiado, jejeje.**

**Como anotaciones, pues.... son una serie de drabes sobre la Riza que no es militar, la Riza que simplemente llamare Elizabeth, en vardad no se si en la historia ese sea su verdadero nombre, pero lo usare para designar a esa parte de ella, la mujer que es mas que una soldado.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado, y si nop, pues de todas formas seguire con estos fics, jejejeje.**

**cabe mencionar que no en todos saldra Roy ni siquiera mencionado, pero al ser parte importantisima en su vida, pues saldra en uno que otro (lo se, no puedo dejar el royai de lado nunca, pero en realidad amo a la pareja)..**

**ok, aka va...**

**Crónicas sobre Elizabeth.**

Era uno de esos calidos días de verano, donde el calido abrazo del aire resultaba una invitación para cientos de historias, donde la luna era testigo de inolvidables veladas a su luz; y las estrellas, hadas madrinas de románticos deseos.

La cuidad entera era testigo y participe de ello. Ahí, en la ultima calle de esa refinada zona, llena de comercios que tendían la invitación a consumir algo y quedarse por ahí en el parque de la plaza central, el perfume de las flores guiaba a la vieja carreta donde una anciana vendía algunas de las mejores flores de toda la cuidad. Central estaba llena de buenas floristerías, pero esta, era la mejor, con las flores más bellas que alguien se pudiera imaginar.

Por ahí, vagaba algo cautivada ante la hermosura de la noche, una mujer, delgada, con el cabello rubio suelto, y los rojizos ojos con una dulce expresión. Cualquiera que la observase, pensaría que se trataba de una bailarina, una poetiza, o alguna mujer de las artes, inspirada por la calidez que se sentía en el lugar. Nadie se imaginaria que se trataba de una mujer militar, que prácticamente vivía en la oficina y que a muy prematura edad, tenia un mar de culpas escurriendo por todo su ser.

Pero esto no parecía importarle a nadie, en ese momento, era agradable sentir el aire jugando con el cabello de la gente, incluso ella era victima de ello, sentía una enorme libertad y sentimiento humano en esto, su falda se ondulaba, sus movimientos tenían una gracia particular, ella era Elizabeth ese día, simplemente eso era, no la teniente Hawkeye, sino simplemente Elizabeth.

Anduvo por ahí hasta llegar a la carreta de la anciana, ya la había visto varias veces camino a su casa, con el uniforme del trabajo, pero nunca se había detenido a comprarle un ramo de flores.

Así sin más se acerco a la mujer y admiro las bellas flores.

Tal vez. - pensó….

-Anda hija, se que te han gustado. Toma el que quieras….. van por cuenta nuestra.

-No, no podría, pero…. le comprare uno.

-Como gustes…. ¿alguna vez nos habíamos visto?

-No lo se, tal vez, casi siempre paso por aquí camino al trabajo.

-Lo supuse, nunca olvido un rostro.

-Yo si la había visto, siempre pasan las parejas por aquí y el hombre le compra un ramo a su novia.

-Si, ese es mi trabajo, encantar las veladas de las parejas con flores.

-Y tu? ¿Por qué estas sola en una noche tan encantadora?

-No lo se, es mi día libre y decidí salir un poco.

-Vamos, deberías tener a alguien con quien salir…

-Tal vez, pero no seria la compañía que necesito, o al menos la que quiero.

-Entonces alguien te interesa….

-Si, algo así.

-Lastima….

-¿Puedo preguntar por que?

-Es que… al verte, no pude evitar emparejarte con un conocido mió, cliente por excelencia, que quedaría muy bien contigo, además es un buen partido.

-Gracias por el animo…. Pero….

-Lo se, hay alguien en tu corazón, además, el me gusta mas para mi niña, Olivia.

-Olivia… ese nombre me suena familiar…

-Ella necesita a un hombre como el, solo que es muy quisquillosa y no admitiría nunca que le agradan las atenciones que a veces le tiene.

-Que afortunada.

-Díselo a ella. Es el mejor partido que le he encontrado.

-Pero… es ella quien debe elegir….

-El tiempo se le iría si no hubiera nadie que le diera un empujón.

-No es bueno precipitarse…

-Lo dices por que eres una chiquilla, pero en un par de años pensaras en que debes tener hijos, un esposo, alguien con quien compartir tu vida… tal ves después sea tarde.

-Eso es un buen enfoque, pero…. Yo, prefiero esperar.

-El hombre del que yo hablo, aun es joven, pero pronto cumplirá los 30, aunque es el coronel mas joven del país, ya es tiempo de que eche raíces.

-El… coronel mas joven??

-Tal vez le has de conocer, muchas chicas quieren estar con el, pero el solo tendrá ojos para una mujer, nunca me ha contado hacia quien especialmente, pero se que es por Olivia.

-Incluso, aunque así sea, ellos son los que deben decidir, ¿no le parece?

-Sí, pero insisto, deberías salir con alguien, ahora mismo, hay un par por ahí que te estaban mirando, guapos y fuertes… ¿Estás segura que no necesitas de la protección y el amor de un hombre???

-¿Cuánto es por el ramo? -pregunto sin ninguna expresión molesta, seguro que no era la misma Olivia del norte, y en todo caso, ella los conocía a los dos, no creía posible una relación entre ellos, aunque tampoco creía posible la relación de ella y el coronel.

-Son 100. (nota, no se como se llama la moneda usada en amestris, {creo que eran zens})

-Gracias, me dio gusto el conocerla.

-Por nada, espero y la próxima vez que te vea, sea con alguien a quien puedas amar, y que al pasar enfrente de mí, te compre el ramo más hermoso que vea.

-Hasta entonces.

La joven soldado se retiro, ninguna persona en la calle se dio cuenta que era una francotiradora excelente que había tenido un día libre y había decidido disfrutarlo sin la necesidad de incluir algo sobre su trabajo, sin tener que portar un arma, sin tener que supervisar nada, sin tener que pelear por algo en lo que creía y sin seguir a la única persona que podía merecerlo, simplemente era Elizabeth, solo eso y nada más.

* * *

**Bueno, es todo, aunque, me gustaria saber su opinion, asi que si tiene algun tiempillo por ahi, pues dejen un review.**

**Se despide Yai Ina Musteye.**

* * *


	2. Hogar

hey aka nuevo drabe que compartirles, elizabeth se muda..... este capitulo simplemente se denomina hogar, espero que les guste, jejeje, a mi me entretuvo escribirlo un rato.

una ves mas, riza Hawkeye no me pertenece, al igual que fma, por lo que el credito de todo seria de Hiromu Arakawa, la historia es mia, pero ella puso todo lo importante jejeje.... ok, entonces disfrutenlo.

* * *

**Hogar.**

Había muchísimo polvo por todos lados, tenia que desocupar el departamento en tan solo unos días. La razón era sencilla, había recibió un ascenso y tendría que trasladarse a central para cumplir con sus nuevos deberes, por lo que la casa estaba hecha un completo caos.

Normalmente no llevaba muchas cosas consigo, pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo en ese lugar, por lo cual ya se había acostumbrado a el y había adquirido muchas cosas, posiblemente mas de las que necesitaba. Pero eran cosas que hacían el lugar mas suyo.

Cuando vivía en la casa de sus padres sentía que tanto espacio la hacia sentirse mas sola, aunque realmente lo estaba, tras la muerte de su padre que dicho sea de paso, nunca se pudo denominar como compañía, no había nadie mas que estuviera ahí. Por lo que decidió que tanto espacio era innecesario, así que busco un lugar más pequeño y acogedor, donde tener solo lo necesario para ella.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión le dolía dejar esa casa atrás, ya que ahí fue donde tubo su primera mascota, que si bien, la acompañaba en todo momento, fue ahí donde la llevo por primera ves y se encontró con que no tenia ningún espacio acondicionado para el animal, no tenia plato, no tenia comida…

También ahí era donde por primera ves llevo a un amigo, donde aprendió que vivir sola no era tan malo, ya que era mas fácil mantener el orden en un lugar chico, que en uno grande.

Cuantos recuerdos tenía Elizabeth de ese lugar, cuanta paz sentía al llegar ahí, a su casa. Por que eso era el pequeño apartamento de un cuarto, baño y cocina comedor, su hogar. Ya había llegado a encariñarse con ese lugar, al igual que Black Hayate, también seria duro para el acostumbrarse a otro sitio.

Días después el lugar estaba lleno de cajas, la mayoría se las llevaría y el resto lo mandaría a la casa de sus padres, pues, pese a lo complicado y caro que le resultaba tener dos lugares de residencia, había concluido en quedarse con la casa en la que fue tan feliz la primera época de su vida. Por si alguna vez se llegara a casar, tendría un lugar donde estar con su familia… era una lastima que ese sueño se hacia mas oscuro y distante con el pasar del tiempo, pero dado que no había opción, tendría que decir adiós al acogedor departamento en el que paso tantos años.

Con suerte y se acostumbraría a su nueva residencia en central, y tal vez, solo tal vez también lo llamaría hogar.

La mudanza ya había recogido las cajas que se encontraban regadas por el piso de la vivienda, así que tomo su bolsa de mano, le puso la correa a Hayate y salio de ahí, no sin antes dar un último recorrido con la mirada mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, iniciaría otra nueva vida.

- Entonces es todo señorita Elizabeth.

- Si, creo que si, señor Jack, aquí están las llaves.

- Gracias, que tenga suerte en central.

- Gracias, adios.

Ella se alejo junto con su fiel perro, claro que extrañaría todo, pero prefirió pensar en todo eso como una aventura.

- Vamonos Hayate nuestra tendremos mucho que hacer en nuestra próxima casa.

* * *

por cierto, gracias por sus review, me inspiro verlos, es cierto que la relcion de roy y olivia es buena aunque sea de amor-odio (bueno, por parte de olivia, ya que roy solo se divierte.

por lo de elizabeth, en verdad no me gustaria que ese fuera su nombre completo, para mi es Riza y nomas, jejejeje. pero me agrado para hacer la diferencia.

ok, es todo por ahora, se despide yo...


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, aqui, quienes extrañaban mis one shots les trigo uno que los perturbara en las primeras 2 lineas... jejejeje... fue un fic casi por encargo, ya que me pidieron un fic que ... bueno, luego lo comento, pero que se me ocurrio hace tiempo un dia en que me agarro la lluvia... aunque tal vez no tenga mucho que ver... pero en fin, despues me hicieron el encargo y dije... por que no...

asi que disfrutenlo...

* * *

- _Mmmm….Esto es sublime… Mmm…. Nunca pensé que esto fuera tan glorioso… _

- _No te apenes, es algo natural, es más… Sonrojémosnos juntos. Mmm, tenias razón, es sublime y glorioso… Mmm… De ahora en adelante sabré como tenerte contenta._

**

* * *

**

_Plus Grand Bonheur : La felicidad más grande._

Fue en uno de esos días en que no tenía muchas ganas o bueno, no tenía nada que hacer para variar un poco la rutina diaria. Como usualmente, cada que el coronel se aburría íbamos a dar una inspección por la ciudad y eso mismo hicimos ese día. Si, puede decirse que fue en una inspección por la ciudad cuando lo descubrí, nunca me había impresionado tanto, jamás en mi vida había visto nada parecido, nada tan bello, era hermoso, con una facha tan elegante, que era casi obligatorio que hasta alguien como yo, Elizabeth Hawkeye, Teniente primero de las fuerzas armadas del reino de Amestris, debía voltear a verlo.

Al verlo ahí, tan seductor, tan elegante y exquisito, tan bellamente creado, me sentí dentro de un éxtasis indescriptible. Podría decirse que en las nubes aun sin haberme acercado, y lo habría hecho, de no ser porque dado que traía el uniforme militar, no me sentía digna de aproximarme a el. Por lo que me alejé algo triste y desilusionada junto al coronel, bueno, aun seguía viva y el coronel me acompañaba… **_¿Qué mas se puede pedir?... ¡Que mas se puede pedir!..._**

Desde entonces, siempre que acompañaba al coronel, esperaba el momento de encontrarnos frente al objeto de mi más grande deseo. Siempre me quedaba atenta viéndolo, suspirando… **_Un día me atreveré…_** - Pensaba mientras alcancé a escuchar su voz..

- ¿Le pasa algo teniente? – Pregunto el coronel al notar el suspiro que se me escapo…

- No… Nada… - Dije nerviosa, **_¡me habían cachado!_**

- Esa finta de chiquilla enamorada es tan rara en usted. – Dijo en un perspicaz modo sarcástico de burlarse de mi, de lo que sea que estuviera provocándome eso… aunque por más que estudiaba el lugar no se encontraba con ningún hombre que pudiera opacarlo. Según él. Bueno, lo admito, no lo había… Pero hablemos del coronel después.

- ¿Enamorada?... Por Dios coronel… sigamos. – contesté sin poder ocultar el rubor en mis mejillas el que broto cuando me ví sorprendida, además de que me enojó bastante… ¿Cómo se atrevía a evidenciarme cuando él es un mujeriego al cual siempre que ve a una mujer que le llama la atención se queda embobado coqueteándole? Simple y sencillamente era un odioso, además de ninguna manera era lo mismo, ni siquiera parecido.

**_.oOo._**

No dije nada, me divertía el hecho de que la había sorprendido. Reprimí las ganas de reírme que me había provocado esa dulce reacción de mi subordinada al verse sorprendida en el acto… ¡Ella viendo a alguien de reojo! Jajajaja… aunque… esperen… ¿Estaba viendo a alguien???... Esperen, lo esta viendo de nuevo… ¿Quién demonios seria capas de opacarme de esa manera?... No… es imposible que eso pase… no, a cualquiera menos a Elizabeth…. MI Elizabeth.

Lo se, lo admito, a veces actuó muy infantil, pero la verdad es que es igual de infantil lo que note minutos después….

- Ja ja ja ja ja…. – Me reí al notar lo que descubrí… y no me vean así, ustedes habrían hecho lo mismo…

- ¿De que se ríe? – Dijo ceñuda. Amo verla enojada..

- No… Nada…Ji ji ji… – Seguí riendo a lo bajo y no mencione ninguna palabra.

Era increíble que me hubiera dado cuenta de eso… Las mujeres son tan extrañas… hasta ella. Pero al fin y al cabo, todas son iguales y si no parecidas. Todas absolutamente todas querrían ir a una cita a un lugar tan elegante como ese y degustar alguna de las exquisiteces que sólo en ese tipo de lugares podían vender… a ciencia cierta no sé si se trata de una fina cafetería o alguna confitería francesa, pero se ve como un lugar agradable para deleitarse el paladar, acompañados de una grata compañía, por supuesto. Reí de nuevo ante este pensamiento y seguí con lo que tenía que hacer. ¿Qué era? ¡Ah, claro! Seguir la inspección…

**_.oOo._**

Era mi día de descanso, normalmente lo pasaba yendo a comprar la comida de la semana tanto para mi como la de Black Hayate, pero no en esa ocasión. Ese día me había puesto el propósito de ir a su encuentro. Puse algo de empeño en arreglarme un poco, no podía ir en fachas… Elegí un modelo de mi guardarropa lo suficientemente lindo para cumplir con el propósito, ese traje de falda y saco de diseñador que una vez compré va de acuerdo con el lugar. Es tan elegante que siempre quise usarlo para algo similar. Seguro que sería la felicidad mas grande llegar y comprar algunas de esas deliciosas trufas de chocolate que había probado hace mucho y cuyo sabor no había podido olvidar, era una suerte que abrieran un lugar así en central.. ¡Que emoción…! Ooops, Mjmm… Recuperemos la cordura…

Estaba emocionada, ese lugar era realmente encantador, me sentía tan afortunada al poderme dar ese pequeño lujo, de ir a ese bello sitio por un bello dulce… Chocolate cubierto de almendra y relleno del más dulce licor… Dios… ya ansiaba morderlo… que se derritiera en mi boca, sentir esa sensación agradable que solo un chocolate puede hacer sentir al paladar. Mmm… Mmm… ¡Oh Dios… ¿De donde salieron las estrellitas tipo Armstrong?

En fin, iba tan animada caminando hacia mi objetivo, sólo tenia que pasar un local para llegar a él, uno, un local que me separaba de lo más anhelado. Sólo unos pasos para llegar a la puerta y…. ¡Oh! sorpresa…

- ¡NOOOOO! – Estaba cerrada…y ese ¡NOOOOO! se hubiera oído (y fuerte) si en lugar de pensarlo lo hubiera pronunciado… aunque ganas no me faltaban…

Sin embargo, me calmé a mi misma cuando ví el letrero en la puerta… **_Fui a comer._** Decía así que un poquito desilusionada fui a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, al fin y al cabo era mi día libre y me sentía tan cómoda sin el uniforme, que fui dispuesta a disfrutar el paseo... Cuando regresara, posiblemente ya estaría abierto, aunque, lo único que esperaba era que no se les ocurriera a esas nubes que de pronto y sin aviso cubrieron el cielo, ponerse a llover, por que no traía paraguas y eso me evitaría volver… no iría a ese lugar empapada y lodosa…

Camine un poco, cuando me disponía a volver para ver si ya habían abierto el local que resguardaba ese delicioso tesoro unos truenos se escucharon, por lo que decidí darme prisa antes de que algo feo pasara… Pero de pronto, una gotita, otra gotita aislada… luego otra…. Luego un completo aguacero… Hubiera llorado de no ser por que había mucha gente, así que en ese lugar me limite ha hacer un puchero… ¿Qué mas podía hacer? Estaba resguardada afuera de una tienda, ya sabes, esas que tienen una lona de rayitas afuera para el sol. Ahí me quedé esperando a que dejara de llover, cuando de pronto, una figura masculina, vistiendo el inconfundible uniforme militar se me acerco.

- Riza, ¿Qué haces aquí en la lluvia?

- Yo, sólo estoy esperando a que se calme un poco para poder irme a mi casa, no traje paraguas…

- Vaya problema, señorita Hawkeye… pero… Vualá… - me enseño el paraguas que traía en sus manos, las cuales estaban en su espalda.

- Vaya sorpresa, pero no nos cubrirá a los dos. – comente en lo que él lo abría y lo ponía sobre los dos.

- Es lo suficientemente amplio para los dos, sólo… – Dijo al momento en que pasaba su brazo alrededor de mí y con su mano en mi cintura, me atrajo hacia sí, quedando nuestras caderas juntas. No pude evitar sonrojarme y no opuse resistencia, me había dejado en shock, no sabia como reaccionar en esa situación. – Sólo tenemos que acercarnos un poco mas… – Si, fue lo mejor no hacer nada, esa reacción hubiera arruinado ese gesto de amabilidad y camaradería… que sin embargo, apresar de lo lindo del gesto, me dejo temblando, era tanta la cercanía…

Así fue como nos fuimos caminando, juntos. Un militar y su novia, se imaginaria la gente al vernos. Me sentía en un sueño, sin embargo, aun quería mi chocolate… Pero bueno, lo compraría después. Estaba tan concentrada en no caer presa de mis sentimientos de alegría que no me di cuenta cuando el coronel me detuvo en un lugar, justo en frente de ese elegante lugar.

- ¿Te gusta el chocolate? – Me pregunto sorpresivamente.

- ¿Eh? Si. – conteste bobamente.

- Entonces podríamos entrar aquí, dicen que tienen unos postres de chocolate excelentes…

- Claro, ¡amo el chocolate...! – Conteste aun mas boba, mi emoción no tenia limites…

Él se limito a sonreír, era claro que estaba quedando como una tonta, ahora el chocolate me serviría para algo mas que un deleite personal, sino para consolarme por mis infantiles actitudes… Entramos, pese a lo anteriormente mencionado, me sentía mejor que hace un rato en el cual, todo se ponía en mi contra, como si el universo se confabulara contra mí… y no sólo era mejor, era… ¡MUCHISOMO MEJOR!

Al entrar, no sabíamos que pedir, bueno, él, por que yo si, sólo que no quería mostrar mi ansiedad por comerme todos esos chocolates. Aunque los demás confites lucían realmente deliciosos. Roy resolvió a pedir una taza de chocolate caliente, una receta especial del lugar. Yo, en cambio, iba por eso en especial, mi objeto de deseo, mi piedra filosofal de las golosinas, las trufas de chocolate, cubiertas de almendra y rellenas de licor… Compré, bueno, yo no las compre, como él dijo, él invito y él las pagó, así que me dieron algunas en una bellamente diseñada charolita y fuimos a sentarnos a las mesas.

**_.oOo._**

- Dios, por fin…– Decía mientras desenvolvía la pieza de dulce de ese papelito corrugado, con prisa pero con delicadeza. Yo solo la observaba algo hipnotizado por la meticulosidad con que tomaba el confite.

- Veo que es cierto, adoras el chocolate. – Comente al tiempo en que sonreía, me sentía realmente complacido de hacer feliz a esa mujer frente a mí. Tome un sorbo de mi bebida… – Muy bueno. – Comente después de degustar el espeso líquido, al tiempo en que comencé a escuchar algo fuera de lo común que llamo irremediablemente mi atención.

- Mmmm….Esto es sublime… Mmm…. Nunca pensé que esto fuera tan glorioso… es mejor de lo que podía recordar… Amo las trufas de chocolate…- En su frenesí de gustativo, no se percato de mi mirada impactada, ni de nada mas en ese lugar, hasta que decidi comentar algo…

- Esta delicioso ¡Eh!, increíble que algo tan pequeño pueda dar tanta felicidad…

- ¡Oh! Lo siento, que pena. – Dijo poniendo sus manos en su rostro tratando de evitar que lo viera… algo trataba de ocultar y yo sabia que era, de hecho, me era placentero verla así, era tan encantadora…

- Descuida, verte así de contenta es para mí la felicidad más grande… Me da gusto que compartieras eso conmigo… -Sonreí y volví a sorber del chocolate caliente. Ella seguía apenadísima.

- Esto es embarazoso… – Seguía tan hermosamente colorada…

- No te apenes, es algo natural, es mas… - Tome uno de sus preciados chocolates –Sonrojémosnos juntos. –Metí la trufa en mi boca y comencé la experimentación, la degustación de ese famoso dulce que se derretía hermosamente en la boca. –Mmm, tenias razón, es sublime y glorioso… Mmm… De ahora en adelante sabré como tenerte contenta.

Si, después de ese día, encontré su punto débil. No tenia escapatoria, ese fue el principio de mi viaje en descubrir lo que había en el interior de Elizabeth Hawkeye, llevábamos tiempo de conocernos y realmente nos conocíamos, pero así fue como convivimos mas y… bueno, el resto es historia…

* * *

Si, como se han dado cuenta, tambien fue inspirado en los fics que ya existen aqui en fanfiction sobre Royai y chocolate que insinuan otra cosa que no es... asi que me parecio interesante descubrir como seria una de esas historias salida de mi cabecita loca y piromana...

Como sea, si les gusto, pues aqui ya saben, me pueden dejar un lindo review, (ya saben que me encantan sus reviews, me alegran el dia...)

chiao...


	4. A mano

Hola!

Aqui traigo un drabbe. Una idea corta que se me ocurrio ya que no tengo computadora en estos momentos asi que lo escribi con el celular (y por eso no he traido el final de la dama del rey, medio capitulo se quedo en mi compu... espero recuperarlo pronto).

La ubicacion temporal esta en omake introductorio a la pelicula "La estrella sagrada de Milos"

* * *

**A mano...**

Al verlo quejarse del fuerte dolor en su abdomen, llego con una pastilla para el dolor que él tomo inmediatamente.

"Quejarme frente a una mujer no es algo propio de mi"

Dijo con obvio pesar por su propio orgullo. Ella lo miro con dulzura, mas de la que alguien creeria que ella, "Ojo de Halcón", podria tener. Al verlo terminar, tomo el vaso de agua que el coronel dejo en el escritorio, lo dejo en la mesita del cafe y se dirigio a la puerta, se asomo por el pasillo y la cerro de nuevo para despues dirigirse otra vez a su coronel a quien desprevenidamente beso.

"Ya estamos a mano"

Le dijo su querida teniente. Roy se sintio mucho mejor aunque bien sabia que eso no era cierto. El aún estaba en deuda con ella pues... ¿Cómo corresponder a las lagrimas puras de Elizabeth?

* * *

Agradecimiento especial a mi hermana, pues le robe su compu para subirlo :P


End file.
